tutto può cambiare Natale per Kai
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: De livre e espontane pressão eu fiz uma nova fic de natal mais atrazada que nao sei o que, quando se é atropelado por um carro e largado pelos amigos que nao puderam ficar no pais o geite é apelar pra familia que resolveu mudar, nao é bem um drama.


_**tutto può cambiare- Natale per Kai**_

* * *

Hoje é 20 de dezembro, fazem agora duas semanas que estou internado, e dois dias que não vejo nem um dos meus amigos, sei que eles não estão mais na Rússia, mas mesmo assim é solitário estar nesse quarto. Me lembro bem de estar na rua com Tyson e os outros quando o carro veio em nossa direção, depois disso apenas um vago fato de eu ter empurrado o Tyson e acordar aqui com eles em volta de mim.

Quero olhar para a janela, nas a imobilização no meu pescoço não permite, quero puxar as cobertas, mas meus braços engessados não me deixam fazer isso, quero levantar, mas não tenho forças nem para falar.

Por mais que eu não os culpe por estar nesse estado e por estar sozinho admito que me sinto só, e que queria alguém comigo tirando essa inferneiras que nem olham pra mim, por que Dikenson tinha que ser tão cruel como Voltaire e me deixar assim nessa cama sozinho?

O dia se arrastou, eu tenho cede, mas não posso nem sequer posso pedir água a alguém. Eu fecho os olhos e me deixo adormecer, meu corpo todo doi.

Ocordo com uma movimentação no quarto, abro meus olhos e estremeço. Voltaire esta do lado da minha cama, ele não fala nada, mas me cobre melhor, pega um algodão humido levanta a mascara de oxigênio e deixa a pouca água tomar os meus lábios já cecos.

- Tem te tratado muito mau mesmo Kai. Sei que não iam te largar aqui se não fosse obrigados- disse ele sentado-se do meu lado.- você sabe que os vistos de estrangeiros são curtos, sei que não confia em mim, mas você não tem o outra pessoa Kai.- não estou com forças para entender muita coisa , apenas fecho os olhos e sei que a mão dele esta sobre a minha cabeça ate eu perder os sentidos e dormir de novo.

Assim que acordei percebei que estava sentado na cama, com algum esforço pude ver a janela. As cortinas estava fechadas, tenho fascinação pela neve desde pequeno é algo ridículo, mas reconfortante, escuto a porta sem aberta e vejo meu avo entrar acompanhado de uma enfermeira que trazia uma bandeija.

Não me senti mau por ser alimentado por ele, pelo menos ele parecia intereçado no que estava fazendo, olho pra ele e não sinto mais todo aquele ódio, vejo nele agora um velhinho cuidando do neto, mas mesmo assim tenho que me cuidar ele continua sendo Voltaire.

- O que esta te incomodado Kai?- me perguntou ele olhando para mim diretamente, desvio o olhar para a janela fechada e vejo ele levantar da borda da cama e ir ate lá e abrir a persiana, a neve caia devagar, olho pra ele e vejo que também estava olhando para fora, será isso um sonho? Como aquele monstro pode estar cuidando de mim?

- Descanse agora, ser atropelado não é fácil. – disse ele puxando o coberto ate meus ombros e me deu um beijo na testa- As coisa vão se diferentes de agora em diante, se você me quiser por perto é claro.- Fechei os olhos e dormi de novo.

Logo era 23 de dezembro, eu ainda estava na mesma cama de hospital olhando pela janela quando vejo meu medico, que pouco apareceu pra me ver, uma enfermeira com uma cadeira de rodas e meu avo entrarem no quarto.

Depois de uma conversa chata do medico tentando me animar recebi alta e voltei pra um lugar onde achei que nunca mais pisaria, a casa do meu avo. Ele Havia mandado preparar um quarto no térreo pra mim, a viagem tinha me deixado exausto cheguei naquela casa e logo foi deitado e adormeci. No dia seguinte quando acordei meu avo já estava no quarto com uma bandeja de café da manha pra mim. Mesmo já podendo falar, não falo nada para ele, é estanho, é um medo que tenho, de se eu falar alguma coisa aquilo mude. Deixe ele me dar comida e passei o dia quieto na cama, não estava com animo para nada, meu avo não parece se importar com isso. A noite ele veio falar comigo, mas eu não quis falar novamente, ele me disse que entendia e foi embora.

Na manha seguinte ele me acordou e foi levado para a sala, vi a arvore de natal que nunca jamais sonhara ver quando era criança, a sala decorada e tive que rir do meu avo com um gorro de papai Noel na cabeça. Ele tinha uma caixa nas mãos. Colocou ela no meu colo me abraçou e eu acabei por o abraçar.

- Feliz natal Kai.- me disse ele.

- Feliz natal vovô – falei em fim ainda rouco ele sorrio e me ajudou a abrir a caixa, não pude olhar diretamente para o que havia na caixa, por causa do colar cervical, mas ouvi o meu presente miar. Assim que o pequeno gato colocou as patinhas na borda da caixa eu pude ver sua cabeça malhada de preto e castanho e sua "gola" felpuda grande erguendo dos olhos verdes claros pra mim. Voltaire o tirou da caixa e o pós no meu colo, o filhote lambeu os meus dedos e esfregou-se no meu abdômen antes de deitar no meu colo enrolando seu rabo em volta de si.

- Espero que tenha gostado,é um siberiano da floresta, um símbolo nacional pra quem viveu tanto tempo fora, ela precisa de nome-

- Luna- eu disse não sabendo de onde tirei aquilo, mas quando falei a gata levantou a cabeça e miou pra mim ronronando depois. Fiquei alguns minutos passando as mãos por seu pelo grosso, mas logo me senti cansado. Acabei pedindo pra ir para o cama.

Fiquei deitado com Luna deitada perto da minha mão, estava com medo de dormir, era como se aquilo fosse um sonho bom de mais para ser verdade. Mas estava cansado de mais, mas quando acordei quilo ainda não tinha sumido como um sonho. Luna estava encima do meu peito dormindo olhei como pude novamente e tentei levar meus braços ate ela, mas o gesso me empedio. Fiquei ali por alguns minutos ate que meu avo apareceu e tirou ela a colocando no chão, ela saio miando aparentemente não gostando da idéia se sair do lugar quentinho.

- Prefere comer aqui ou ir em outro lugar?-

- aqui.- falei enquanto ele me ajudava a sentar acabei passando o dia vendo teve com a gata no meu colo com varias aparições do meu avô, apesar de não poder quase fazer nada aquele era talvez o melhor natal da minha vida.

No dia seguinte tive outra surpresa, Tyson, Rey, Max e Kenny apareceram no meu quarto com Dikenson juntamente do meu avo que ficou na porta, Luna se escondeu deles em baixo da minha cama, eles tentaram converçar comigo, mas eu não estava realmente a vontade com aquilo apesar de feliz.

Fim

* * *

Muito bem, a Ana, o Eletri, o Neutrez e a Hello me OBRIGARAM a escrever isso, se ficou uma porcaria A CULPA É DELES!

Elétri: PARA DE RECLAMAR! ATENÇÃO GALERA DEIXEM REVIEWS XD


End file.
